The Spell
by Asera
Summary: Jacqi takes a young girl under her wing to teach her the correct path in which to use her skills. This Fic follows New Beginnings and precipitates The Shrink's Kid, and Lost& Found. Please R&R...you're opinions are very valuable to me!


The_Spell

[][1]

The Spell - written by [][2]Asera

Focus: Kat and Jacqi.

Author Notes: This story contains references to the Wiccan Religion. It does not mean to set anyone in any position for or against it...this story is simply fantasy so be a responsible reader and don't take what I use as fantasy as fact. I don't think I've used anything to shed a negative light on it...but still remember this is all for fun. Oh, and leave me feed back. Story written to follow [New Beginnings][3] & [][4]Closure.

"Hi Sam," Jacqi exclaims towards the young toddler sitting on the floor playing with candles. She feels a sense of peace entering the Wicca store that had at one time brought so much joy when visited with her old nana.

"Jagui" The toddler answers as he stands up and crawls over to her from under the table and drops the candles. "Jagui" About two years old his speech wasn't completely comprehensible but she knew he knew who she was. 

She picks him up as she walks over to the cashier who finishes ringing up the customers purchase. "Blessed Be." She says as the customer does the same and walks out the store. She turns up to see her toddler in the young girl's arms and smiles. "Jacqi," She comes around and hugs her as the blond baby reaches out to his mother pulling her hair. "Oh how are you?" She asks Jacqi who looks a bit tired as she releases her and takes her child in her arms.

"I'm all right. Ooh he's gotten so big." She smiles as the woman leads her into a small room behind the cash register and places the child in a crib, then sits and offers Jacqi a cup of tea. "But tell me how are you? How's the store?" She nods accepting the cup of tea.

"I'm fine...and the store is fine thanks to you." She pours the tea into a cup and hands it to Jacqi with a saucer.

"Me?" She nods. "Isabel, I didn't do anything."

"You saved me, if it hadn't been for you I would have lost this." She smiles. "I knew from the first time I met you, that you were the one the Goddess had sent to help me."

"And did I?" Isabel nods again. "I was just doing my job Isabel, all I had to do was prove that foreclosing this place would do more harm than good. Believe me when the foreclosure's lawyers realized I wasn't just speaking for your good, they were more than happy to help us." She smiles coyly. "I mean you don't think I cast a spell over them do you?"

She chuckles as Isabel tilts her head. "No I don't believe you would use your magick so recklessly," Jacqi thinks my magick...she hadn't thought about it in so long...not since her nana had passed away had she thought about her magick. She hadn't even told Isabel she was magickal how could she..."Yes Jacqi you're magick...I told you I asked the goddess to send me help and then you came...you returned after so long to help me. I know that after your Grandmother passed you feared using it again...but you can't blame it."

"I can't...I couldn't save her...she needed me and my magick couldn't do anything to save her." Jacqi stands up and turns to the crib holding a now sleeping toddler.

"Jacqi, you know that magick can't cure the sick...it wasn't meant for that. Your grandmother taught you that much didn't she..." Isabel places her hand on Jacqi's back as she comes behind her..."Jacqi?"

"Yes, she did...but it doesn't make things any easier." She smiles as she looks down at the toddler sound asleep. The bell to the entrance rings as a young girl walks in...Jacqi observes her as she looks around. She sees the girl go over to where the candles sit and gather a few. "I think you have a customer..." She turns to see Isabel shake her head. "What is it...Isabel?"

"I have a feeling that girl is up to no good...she's been here a lot lately always alone...always during school." She bends over into the crib to kiss her child and then pats Jacqi on the shoulder as she looks over to the girl. Ivory skin, brown hair, short about 12 years old. "She always buys the same materials...black candles, oils..."

"You're not telling me you think that little girl is doing something wrong with the candles?" She looks at Isabel who turns away. "Oh come on Isabel...just because she buys black candles doesn't mean she's using magick to do bad things. You're stereotyping her like someone who doesn't know magick."

"I just fear for her." She replies.

Jacqi looks out at the girl who this time doesn't appear to want black candles...instead she gathers pink and red candles, a few white candles and then heads over to the herbs and then to the perfumes and oils. "I don't think she's gonna buy any black ones today."

Isabel looks out. "No I don't think she is...I better go out and see if she needs any help." Jacqi nods as Isabel goes back out to the store from the room.

*****

"May I help you?" The girl turns to see Isabel looking at her she hands her the things she's already gathered as she takes a few more things and then heads over to the cashier. "My don't you have a great deal of things...planning on doing something special?"

"I don't think it's any of your business what I do with what I buy." The girl replies rather rudely.

"No I guess it's not." Isabel smiles briefly as she begins placing the items in a cloth bag as the girl awaits impatiently. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No I have all day to wait for ya." She rebuffs which throws Isabel back she'd been rude in the times she'd been there but never like this. "I'm sorry yeah I'm in a little bit of a hurry."

"No problem let me just ring you up." Isabel replies as Jacqi comes out of the store room and begins looking around.

"Do you have any rosemary?" Isabel asks again rosemary. "Yes rosemary. I didn't' see any when I was back there."

"It should be back there. I just got some so it could've been misplaced...I could look if you have time." The girl sighs and says that's fine, Isabel reluctantly goes to where the herbs are to look for some rosemary. She comes back to the register..."I just remembered its still in the store room I'll get some."

"Go ahead." The girl says as she stands at the cash register and looks at Jacqi who picks up a few candles and some oils to dress them with. "Do you know how to use those?" She questions.

"Yes, do you?" Jacqi replies.

"Yeah they work when you light them." She remarks smartly. "Why do you know of something else they work for?"

"I think you know." The girl looks at her seriously. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"What are you my mother?" She asks as Isabel returns with the Rosemary the girl turns and speaks. "Good add that." She turns back to Jacqi as Isabel adds the Rosemary to her purchase and puts it in the bag. "Didn't think so."

"Who died and made you such a smart ass kid." Jacqi queries as she walks towards her. "Where's your mother anyway? Does she know you're here?"

"That's none of your business." The girl pays Isabel, takes her bag and then walks by Jacqi pushing her out of the way." Besides even if she did know she can't stop me."

Jacqi turns to face her as she begins walking out the door. "Fine then tell me this whose the love spell for? Or should I just find out myself?"

She turns to look at Jacqi. "How'd you know?"

"Pink for Romance, Red for Love, Rosemary for Remembrance...there's only one thing you're missing." She asks what. "His will power...do you really think you'd need all of that if he didn't really love you?" She shakes her head no. "What's your name?"

"Kat." The girl responds as Jacqi smiles at her. "It's Katherine...but Kat for short."

"Ok Kat, I'm Jacquelyn, you can call me Jacq or Jacqi for short." Kat nods. "So now...shouldn't you be in school?" She nods yeah. "And why aren't you?"

"'Cause it's the only time I can get out here to buy these things without my mother wiggin'." 

"And she doesn't wig if you skip school." Jacqi questions what kind of a mother wouldn't care if their kid skipped.

"No she will that's why I have to get back before she picks me up." Jacqi nods oh. "So can I go now?"

"Won't she find it suspicious for you to come out of school with those?" Pointing to the bag of candles and perfumes. Kat shrugs...her mom hadn't been paying too much attention to anything she did lately. "K well, I guess you should go."

Kat nods. "Yeah I guess." She turns towards the door and then back at Jacqi. "You gonna be here tomorrow?"

"Not if you're gonna skip school to come here."

Kat rolls her eyes. "Fine then, how about Saturday?" She knew her mom expected her to be somewhere but she could always sneak out of it...tell her she had homework and send her off alone.

"Saturday, yeah I'll be here." Kat replies cool and then leaves. Jacqi turns back to Isabel. "Fierce little pup ain't she?" Isabel nods as she hears her child cry out. "Guess that's my cue to leave...I'll see you Saturday." 

She turns to leave as Isabel speaks out. "You're coming back to see her?"

Jacqi turns. "Sure, if we expect that girl to do good with her skills then we should help her don't you think." She smiles as Isabel does agreeing with her. She exits the store and heads for home looking ahead she sees the young girl jump aboard a bus as she jumps a trolley.

*****

"Katherine I'm not finished with you!" Kat enters her room thinking Won't this ever end...Who the hell does she think she is! The door is abruptly thrown open with a mad woman standing in its frame. "Kat I told you I didn't want to hear another complain from school."

"Yeah, Yeah you told me...and maybe if you paid more attention you wouldn't get one." Kat snaps back at her mother. "You haven't paid any attention to me since Derek disappeared...it ain't my fault he got stuck in the castle." Kat didn't really believe he had died she just made herself believe he was missing. She hadn't been on good terms before he had it just made things easier for her to think that.

"Kat!" Rachel speaks shocked. 

"What!?" Kat responds. Why don't you just go away...she thinks God I wished you'd just die...Why did you take Derek I could've used him...and take her in his place. 

Rachel shakes her head nothing and leaves the room. She was angry and didn't want to deal with Kat...the last thing on her mind was how to deal with Kat. What she wanted was to find Derek...she didn't believe he had died either. She didn't want to believe that, Alex had left she couldn't deal with the destruction of the Legacy. And Nick he had been made Precept and was destined to rebuild the house. She stayed a member because she knew Nick wouldn't be able to handle all of them leaving him. He felt honored Derek had made him his replacement, but betrayed when Alex left them. "I can't do this." She says to herself as she enters her room and lies down quickly falling asleep.

Back in her room Kat closes and locks her door, and then begins taking out things from her backpack. She pulls out the bag of things she had bought at the Wicca Store. She arranges the candles five pink candles and one red candle after she dresses them, lights them and then takes a picture of a boy out. She ties a piece of Rosemary with a ribbon to the picture as she takes one the red candle and drips wax on to it. She speaks as she does this. "Josh Macnee, Neither will you hear, remember or see another girl but me. So Mote it Be." She smiles as she thinks now he will just think of me...you're not gonna play with me Joshie. Then she thinks what Jacqi had told her...if he really loves you, you wouldn't need those. "I wonder who she was..." Kat thinks. "I wonder where she lives." Kat thinks I wonder if I should try and find her...she bites her lip. "Nah." She sits back on her bed and watches the candles burn thinking of her spell and the boy.

*****

The next Saturday comes by quickly, Kat finds her way to the Wicca Store where she had met Jacqi anxious to see her after escaping Josh. The spell had worked on him and though at first she was happy he had gotten almost psychotic on her making her worry. Calling her 24 hours of the day all week long, walking her to class, beating up all the other boys who even dared look at her. She sees the store and runs in quickly to see Sam sitting on the floor playing with the candles. "Hey is Jacqi here?" She asks Isabel who's setting up a new batch of herbs.

Isabel shakes her head no. "She hasn't come by yet...is something wrong?"

Kat shakes her head. "Yeah, how do you undo a love spell?"

Isabel stops what she's doing and looks at Kat rather upset. "You went ahead with the spell anyway." Kat nods. "Don't you know that it's..."

"It's completely against the rules of nature of whatever...Yeah I kind of got that...and I know why now." Kat comes closer to her. "You have to help me...he won't leave me alone...I don't know what to do." Kat thinks she had gotten into trouble before with her magick but never like this. Dealing with Miranda in the end was easier than what she had unleashed with her spell.

Isabel shakes her head as she takes the empty box back towards the front and into the room behind the cash register. "I can't help you." Kat looks at her. "I can not help you extinguish the fire you've set ablaze."

"But..." Jacqi then enters the store setting off the bell, Kat turns to see her as does Sam running up too her. She picks him up and walks towards Kat and Isabel. "Jacqi."

"Hello Kat." She replies as she plays with Sam and then looks up at her. "Is something wrong?"

Kat nods and begins to speak but Isabel beats her to it. "She cast the spell and would like our help to un-cast it."

Jacqi nods placing the struggling toddler back on the floor. "I knew you would."

"So you'll help me?" Kat questions.

"I can't." Kat frowns. "You have to break it."

"But how?" Kat probes if I knew how to break a love spell I'd break it and end of story.

"I don't know, that's for you to find out." Kat sighs again as she takes a seat in the back room after being escorted in by Jacqi. "Kat there's a reason things aren't done...in life as well as the Craft." Jacqi pours and offers a glass of juice to Kat.

Taking the glass she sips it and then asks. "You're not gonna tell me the Craft is bad and stuff?"

"No, the craft isn't bad. Who told you it was?" Jacqi asks while taking a glass for herself after pouring and handing a glass to Isabel.

"My mom and her friends...they think magick is just bad...they kind of work with this society that thinks it, so they just..." Kat finds herself talking about the Legacy and quiets herself.

"I think I understand." Kat looks at Jacqi who smiles. "Do you know the Wiccan Rede?" Kat shakes her head...What's the Wiccan Rede? Miranda hadn't taught her that...she only taught her magick. Was it something she was supposed to know. "The Wiccan Rede is something Wicca followers should go by...Do as thou wilst let ye harm no one."

"Harm no one?" Jacqi nods. "But how can you do what you will if you're not suppose to harm anyone. I thought magick was suppose to help you get what you want."

"No, magick isn't a gimme gimmick...it isn't suppose to help you gain something you're not suppose to have just because you want it." Kat is thrown back...Why hadn't anyone told her this...Miranda...wait Miranda didn't want to help me...was my mom right? "People who follow the Wiccan way have rules they should follow in some way..."

"My mom said Witches are devil worshippers." Jacqi frowns. "She said they only want to hurt people that's why she hid the fact that her family was full of them."

"No Kat," Kat looks up at Isabel as she speaks. " Just because a person is a witch doesn't make her a devil worshipper...in fact we don't even believe in the devil..."

"You don't?" Man, I'm insulting them...Kat thinks...I really have to start paying more attention to things before throwing myself into them.

"The devil is something associated with Christ...we don't believe in Christ or the Christian Doctrine's so we don't believe in the devil." Isabel explains to Kat who nods her head as she finishes her juice.

"That of course doesn't mean we don't believe the world is all good." Kat looks at Jacqi. "We believe in the balance of Nature...both good and evil are a part of it..."

"So you believe in both?" Both Jacqi and Isabel nod. "So you don't just have one bad guy out there doing all the bad stuff?"

"Haha. No not one bad guy...Christian's have God whose all good and holy right?" Kat nods. "Okay, well in the Wiccan Religion there are several deities and none of them are completely good or evil." Kat mouths an oh. "You seem surprised..." Kat nods. "Didn't anyone bother to explain any of this to you?" Kat shakes her head no, Jacqi looks up at Isabel and then back at Kat. "How about the person who showed you? Didn't they tell you the basics?"

"Miranda?" Jacqi nods...she was sure at least one person would explain these things. She remembered what it was like to be Kat's age and not know what the right and bad thing was. Her nana had been the one to guide her against her father's wishes and the Legacy's. Jacqi had to keep it a secret even from the people she loved most, except her nana. "Miranda never told me any of this...she said magick helped me get what I wanted...all I had to do was ask for it."

"So I suppose this Miranda never told you about our Threefold Law?" Isabel asks not surprised to hear the answer Kat is about to give.

"No what's that?"

"Kat um...honey I'm sorry but maybe you shouldn't be practicing this until you know exactly what your doing." Isabel responds concerned she might do herself harm.

"I think it's a little late for that Isabel." Jacqi tells her as she looks at Kat. "But Kat I am going to ask you to stop doing this for a while." Kat looks at her upset...she's gonna be just like mom...she's gonna try and stop me. "Not for good Kat, I would never ask you to stop something you believe is right for you. I would like you to learn more about this before you really get yourself in trouble." 

Kat thinks too late that hasn't stopped me. "Will you help me?"

"Maybe...but first if I remember correctly you have a spell to undo." Jacqi puts her glass down and leans back towards the door frame.

"But how?" Kat asks...they had been talking a lot but they hadn't touched the how to undo what she'd done.

"Well why don't you tell us what you did...that may give us an idea on how to break it with the least amount of hurt towards you or the boy." Isabel tells her.

"I placed five pink candles in a circle and one red candle..." Kat tells them.

"A circle?" Jacqi asks as she thinks a pentagram has five points why six candles.

"A pentacle." Isabel sighs...Kat nods knowing she did wrong but goes on with her insistence. "I took the rosemary and tied it to a picture of him...then I dropped wax from the red candle on it as I said the spell I wrote for him."

"Okay." Jacqi looks at Kat...poor kid..."What was the spell?" Kat repeats the spell for Isabel and Jacqi. "Ok now we know everything right?" Kat nods. "How long did it take to work?"

"I cast it as soon as I got home that day...and he started calling me as soon as the last candle was burnt out." Kat tells them.

"You pack a punch." Isabel tells her causing her to giggle a little. "Okay, Kat you know that the casting of any spell a person's will is just as important as the tools she uses." Kat nods. "So why don't you come up with a spell...while Jacqi and I look for the things you'll need to break this spell." Kat nods ok. 

*****

Kat sits down and begins writing her spell after about half an hour Jacqi and Isabel return. She continues as Jacqi and Isabel put together a few things...mixing some herbs with a few other things. "Okay Kat, you ready?"

Kat nods as she finishes her spell. "Done. Now what?" She shows Jacqi the spell, Jacqi nods and hands it back.

"Okay, we've never had to break a love spell so we don't know if this is actually going to work." Jacqi smiles as Isabel gives her the white candles and other concoctions they'd been working with. "You're gonna repeat the spell exactly like you did it before..." Kat strains her eyebrows. "Only this time you're gonna place the candles in a pentagram. You're also gonna say this spell and instead of pouring wax on his picture you're gonna pour this. Oh and no rosemary...or else it won't work." Jacqi tells her giving her a vial of liquid.

Kat takes it along with the candles. "What is it?"

"It's a potion made of roots and herbs we're hoping that the combination of their properties will make him fight the power you're spell has over him." Kat nods as she places the things in her backpack. "You'll have to do this tonight."

"Why tonight?" Kat asks as she zips up her backpack.

"Tonight's the last night of the Waning Moon...it's the perfect night to make this spell." Isabel informs her.

"Okay Kat, now you have everything you need to make this work." Jacqi says as she looks at Sam who's tumbling his way out of the room into the store.

Kat looks at her watch...she'd been there the entire day nightfall approached. "I guess I better go if I want to get this ready."

Jacqi nods. "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Yeah I could use a ride home...I'll never make it home in time if I go the way I came." Jacqi says okay and grabs her purse as she says good bye to Isabel who's preparing to close up shop for the night. Kat grabs her pack and says good bye to Sam who reaches out to Jacqi as they leave the store.

*****

At home Kat skips the nightly fight with Rachel and heads straight to her bedroom after dinner. She begins placing and lighting the white candles just as Jacqi had said. She takes out a new picture of Josh and places it within the circle of candles. She hears a knock at the front door...she leaves what she's doing and goes out to the hall where she hears Rachel arguing with a boy. "Oh no." She recognizes the boy's voice as Josh's...she stands in the hall close but not at the stairs listening to them.

"I'm sorry Josh but you'll have to see Kat at school Monday...she's grounded and can't see you." Rachel tries to explain to him.

"You're lying." He pushes his way from the front door to the stairs. "You just don't think I'm good enough for you're little girl." He begins climbing up the stairs.

Rachel grabs Josh and pulls him back. "I don't think so young man." She pushes him out the front door and closes the door slightly to block his way back in. "I don't know what has gotten into you Josh, but I think you should get a hold of yourself. I won't call your mother but if you push me any further I will. Now go home." Josh tries to fight his way in but Rachel closes the door on him.

"Oh man...I better get this done." Kat goes back to her room closes and locks her door but looks out the window before she continues. She sees Josh standing in the front yard looking up at her bedroom window. He picks up some pebbles and begins throwing them at it. She locks the window and closes the blinds and then goes back to her spell. She takes out the potion Jacqi gave her and opens it...she smells it..."Smells like perfume." 

As she's about to pour the potion on the picture and say her newly written spell she hears a knock at her window. She hears a persistent knock followed by a boy's voice. "Kat...Kat I know you're in there...open this window or I'll break it! Kat...Kat...Kat!"

Kat looks over to the window nervously but concentrates on her spell. Josh continues to shout out her name but Kat ignores it completely concentrating on her thoughts. She begins pouring the potion on the picture as she says her spell. "What once was said, let it now be erased. Josh Macnee, go on with your life, and end my strife. So mote it be." Josh outside continues to bang at the window Kat sits back on her bed nervously awaiting the candles to burn completely. "Please hurry...hurry." She looks at the candles who seem to be burning slower than the first.

"Kat! Kat!" Josh exclaims from outside...he bangs on the window again and again. "Open this."

Kat gets up from her bed and moves over to the window...She pulls the blinds up as she sees the candle's almost burnt out completely. She sees him, the sweet boy she's met at school was no more...this boy was mad with anger. "Go away Josh...Go home...this'll all be over soon. Go home."

"No Kat, let me in. I have to talk to you." He bangs himself against the window...she stands back turning towards the candles that are almost completely gone. She closes her eyes and repeats the spell once more in her mind this time using every bit of will she has left.

He isn't the only trouble she's got she hears Rachel coming up the stairs. "Josh please go away." She says as the last candle finally finishes. She looks at him as he begins shaking off the effects of the spell moments after it has. After she sees he is clearly lost she opens the window and speaks to him. "Josh, you have to go home now." He looks at her lost as she nods, he nods too as he begins climbing down the trellis but stops and looks at her. "What?" She says as she hears Rachel knock at the door. "What is it Josh?" She whispers.

"I...I..." She looks at him as she hears Rachel knock persistently at the door. "I just wanted to tell you I think you're very pretty and I really like you." Kat smiles as he kisses her on the cheek and then climbs down the side of the house.

Kat touches her cheek and dreams a moment before she realizes that Rachel is still knocking at the door. "Yeah just a minute mom." She puts up the remains of the candle ritual, throws off her clothes, slips her pajamas as she turns down her bed and then opens the door. She yawns as she does. "What is it mom?"

"What's going on in here?"

"I was sleeping, you woke me up." Kat says faking another yawn.

"Oh...yeah well I just wanted to tell you that Josh was here." Kat nods as she stretches saying so. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"No." Rachel nods her head. "Was that all I'm really tired." Rachel says yeah and then leaves Kat alone who returns to bed thinking of how much she must learn if she ever expects to cast worthy spells.

[][5]Return To Short Stories

*****

This story is written by me, solely for entertainment purposes and at nonprofit. The characters are property of MGM/UA, Trilogy and anyone else who has property rights to them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

   [1]: http://www.access-eworld.com/poltergeist_legacy
   [2]: mailto:asera_82@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/asera_82/fairy_tale/fanfiction/new_beginnings.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/asera_82/fairy_tale/fanfiction/closure.htm
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/asera_82/fairy_tale/short_stories.htm



End file.
